1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector assembly comprising a pair of USB connectors arranged side by side.
2. Description of Prior Art
USB connectors are widely employed in high speed data transmissions. A conventional USB connector assembly having a pair of USB connectors arranged side by side is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,422. Rear portions of insulating housings of the pair of USB connectors are interconnected by a pair of cross members. Each USB connector has a rear shell enclosing the rear portion thereof. However, the two cross members connected between the pair of USB connectors may break under vibration test.
Hence, a USB connector assembly having increased strength is desired.
The object of the present invention is to provide a USB connector assembly having an integrally formed insulating housing and a one-piece rear shell for increasing the strength thereof to avoid breaking.
A USB connector assembly in accordance with the present invention includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulating housing, a pair of front shells, a unitary rear shell and a screw for securing the front shells on the insulating housing. The insulating housing includes a T-shaped main section and a pair of mating tongues extending from opposite ends of the T-shaped main section. The T-shaped main section comprises a rear portion and a retaining portion extending vertically from the middle of the rear portion. A pair of receiving slots are defined in the rear portion on opposite sides of the retaining portion. Each front shell defines a receiving space for retaining a corresponding mating tongue therein. The rear portion of the insulating housing is enclosed by the rear shell. The rear shell has a pair of forwardly extending doors inserted into corresponding receiving slots. Each front shell has a retaining plate extending from a lateral rear edge thereof. The retaining plate is received in the corresponding receiving slot. The rear shell also defines a pair of notches beside the pair of doors. The retaining plates of the front shells form a pair of retaining tails which are vertically bent and cooperate with the notches of the rear shell. Each front shell also comprises an engaging plate opposite to the retaining plate. The engaging plate defines a plurality of cutouts and an opening for correspondingly receiving a plurality of projections formed on the rear portion of the insulating housing and a protrusion stamped from the rear shell for securing the front shell with the insulating housing and the rear shell.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.